Sullen Test Subject
by nekomiminya
Summary: Aisha was never part of the Elgang. Instead, she is a test subject for Sullen Joaquin. When Joaquin traps the Elgang in Velder's Hallucination, Aisha goes to finish them off. Aisha meets Joaquin back at headquarters to reward her, but instead, she's rewarded with something she wouldn't ever expect.


**Note: This is a story that was originally a hardly descriptive lemon of ChungxAisha, but I changed it. It used to be rated M. **

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Enjoy [=**

* * *

Cold.

It's cold.

It feels like ice is shredding into my flesh.

Every single part of my body felt cold, and miserable...

Is this what Joaquin feels like every single day of his life as a mad scientist?

I want to wake up, to get away from this temperature, to feel warmth...

Slowly, my eyes reveal themselves and I see green, bubbling liquid surrounding me.

I'm in some sort of capsule...

The strange substance is probably what is making me feel cold.

Outside of the glass, I can see a table filled with beakers, flasks, and poisonous potions.

Yes, this is Joaquin's secret laboratory, and I am his test subject.

I can't remember when and how I became captive to this Glitter Alchemist, but memories can't rewind themselves so there is really no point hoping for them to come back to me.

I am very loyal to my master, Sullen Joaquin. If I'm in trouble, Joaquin will come and rescue me. If I'm feeling down, Joaquin will make me feel better.

In exchange for all his great deeds, I agree to try out all his new substances.

When he creates new drugs, I test them for him. Some of them give very strange effects, some give exciting effects, and others give pleasurable effects...

Joaquin especially enjoys doing human experiments on me. Putting his drugs into needles, he would inject me with them and see my reactions. I was far from a regular human being, after all, I was a test subject. Everything Joaquin makes is inserted into my body. He would insert them in all places of my figure, and put different doses in different times of the day, and record my reactions on a clipboard. He didn't need any other test subjects, he had me.

This capsule is filled with the feelings and emotions of Joaquin. Finally, I can catch glimpses of how Joaquin feels.

Joaquin really is a genius. No one will ever find out he is studying forbidden alchemy.

Using my arms, I cover up my chest and push my thighs together. It creates a strong feeling of tranquilty for me.

My eyes change directions and gaze up a staff with a hand at the tip. Joaquin used to tell me stories of how he went against a group of strong people and fought them with that staff. Later on, he gave it to me.

The Alchemy Commander can control armies of Glitters. It's evil, but feels amazing to have such power at the tips of your hands...

My eyes snapped to the door and saw Joaquin walk in, carrying pairs of goggles.

He set them in a cupboard next to my capsule and walked right in front of the device I was encased in.

On the side, there were dozens of buttons in all different colors. He clicked a green button and the shuttle door of my capsule slid open. I walked out, noticing I was naked.

But at the same time, Joaquin and I didn't care. He's seen my unclothed body many, many times before while doing experiments on me.

"Aisha" He speaks my name in that deep, awkward voice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." I replied with a monotone.

"Good, good." He nodded a few times. "I just created this new drug. Would you like to see?"

I also nodded a few times.

I quickly throw on a plain, knee length white gown.

He led me out of the secret laboratory into a deserted corridor. It took a while to reach the end, before he told me, "Place your hand here. It will open a secret door."

"Alright." I said, doing just as he told. A door opened so fast I almost jumped back into the side wall.

"Test subjects don't get scared, Aisha. Always remember that just in case we have to fight to protect me..." He said, obviously irritated by my response at the door. I apologized and walked in after him. The door immediatly faded after my entrance.

Inside was a large room with sparkling, white tiles with a few keep out signs. Walking right behind Joaquin, we come closer and I realize there is a glass container heavily protected. Inside is a bottle with a green liquid.

"This potion is extremely advanced alchemy. It will trap you in a illusion, an illusion I call 'Velder's Hallucination'. This recipe took me years to complete. I assure you I will be able to get my revenge on all those who have and try to attack me." Joaquin had his eyes fixed upon the potion he created, as if it were the only thing he loved.

"I'm going to need an attack plan, however, if my enemies do get caught in this trap. Velder does have a lot of intruders, and I'm sure you know that." He finally looked at me.

"You want me to help you?" I asked him, and with my boring tone it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yes, Aisha, I want you to help me with this plan." He replied immediatly. I stared at him, then muttered, "Alright. I will."

As soon as those words left my mouth, someone could be heard shouting Joaquin's name. Joaquin walked out of this special room, and I followed. The door faded away again after I left. Trailing right behind Joaquin, we exited the corridor and saw a small Glitter panicking. Joaquin looked worried at his appearance.

"What? What's wrong?" Joaquin almost yelled.

"Intruders! There are intruders! They are heading towards this lab, finding their way out of the Hope Bridge!" The Glitter said, frightened.

Joaquin was astonished. Immediatly, he yelled, "BLOODY GLITTERS! ON MY COMMAND! HEAD TO THE BRIDGE SURROUNDING THIS AREA AND THE HOPE BRIDGE! NOW! GO!"

I was completely calm, however. Joaquin told me that test subjects must always stay calm.

"Aisha, you're coming with me." Joaquin said. I nodded, and waited as he went to fetch Velder's Hallucination.

As he came back, he ran after his army and I complied, running by his side.

I was very surprised after a few minutes of running. Barricades were guarding the bridge, bloody glitters stood in lines, siege towers were up and about, along with demonic cannons and bloody wyverns soaring in the air.

"I will move forward and trap our intruders in Velder's Hallucination. Aisha, stay back with the Bloody Glitters and wait until I come back. Got it?" He told me. I simply nodded and watched him run off into the distance.

Joaquin came back a few minutes later, and told the Bloody Glitters to stand their grounds while some of his other veterans were off fighting the horrible people trying to kill their leader.

I followed him, walking away from his army by his side, and asked, "What should I do, Joaquin?" His eyes, covered by those crazy-looking goggles, bore onto mine. "We're going to a secret area. The intruders will, mostly likely, be heading there." He said while leading me to a place I had never been in Velder.

We reached it after a few minutes, but the "secret area" didn't have anything special to it. It looked just like a part of the Hope Bridge.

"Aisha, I'm going back to headquarters. You stay here and fight for me, alright?" Joaquin placed a hand on my shoulder. I simply nodded, and after that, he ran off.

I was stuck waiting for a long time before seven shaded figures approached me. Swiftly, they ran out of the fog and I was able to discern what all of them looked like. A boy with red hair, along with a girl similar looking to him that was probably his sister, a elf with long, green hair tied into a ponytail decorated with white flowers and black bands, a male with spiky black hair which had white on one side, a girl with silver hair tied into a small back ponytail, another boy who was wearing heavy armor and his hair looked like ears, and a cute girl with black, traditional hairstyle topped a white, fox hairpin.

I wasn't afraid. Joaquin told me that test subjects don't ever feel afraid.

The elf ran a short distance ahead all of them and threw her arm out to the side. "Wait." I could hear her say loudly. Swiftly, she approached me face to face.

"What are you doing here?" Her sweet tone asked me. "You couldn't possibly be lost, could you?"

Joaquin's voice rang in my ears._ Lie to her and lead them ahead of the road, Aisha,_ he said to me. That's right, Joaquin planted a telepathy device in my brain when he was doing research on my nerve system.

"Yes." I replied, trying my best to sound scared, even though it didn't really work out. "Can you guys please help me find my parents? They're just up ahead."

The elf looked confused, but nodded. "Of course we'll help you. After all, we're the Elgang!" She beamed, looking at her friends.

I walked ahead, sometimes looking behind me to see if they were still following me. Luckily, they were.

"Wait, what is that?" The traditional girl cried out and pointed ahead. Still, I couldn't see anything that startled me.

"It's the Crazy Puppet! And this time, he's wielding a huge stick with fire!" The guy with red hair yelled.

"Aauuuuugh!" The black haired male groaned and fell to the ground. I don't see why he would be doing that, he doesn't look injured.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S ON FIRE!" The red haired boy yelled again.

Fire? He's on fire? The potion Joaquin created must be extremely strong if he gets injured just from a hallucination. In fact, I want to see what exactly their eyes are showing them.

_In your left pocket, Aisha. I thought that this would happen, so I slipped a dose of the essence I formed into your pocket. Make sure to get rid of them, alright?_ Joaquin's croaky voice sounded throughout my head.

I smirked. Joaquin really is a genius.

I guide my left hand to my left pocket and pull out a tiny flask of the greenish substance. I pop the cap off, and let the drink run down my throat. It doesn't have a taste, either.

My eyes forcefully close on their own before opening again after a few minutes of shouting from the Elgang, such as, "Ahh! Crazy Puppet!" "Raven, please, get up!" "How are we going to beat him?"

I look to see where the intruders are, and, I see a giant Crazy Puppet.

Crazy Puppet was a rumor all throughout Velder. I've known him for a while because of Joaquin, since Joaquin knew him directly.

It's exactly as the Elgang described him. He's holding a giant candle stick with igniting flames at the tip.

_Now's your chance, Aisha_, Joaquin's voice says. I nod.

A long time ago, Joaquin did a superhuman experiment on me. After reading Sailor Moon comics, I went and told him that I wanted to become a magical girl. He looked at me as if I were getting rusty, then spoke up, "Sure we can do that, but, It's gonna take a while of planning."

Three weeks later, he set down my exposed body on an operating table and begun to cut into me. I didn't feel pain or numbness, because Joaquin told me that test subjects don't feel those.

After about 12 hours, my body was reformed, but it still looked the same. I could feel a new surge of energy running rampant throughout my body, and it felt exciting.

"Magical Makeup!" I shout, and the Elgang looks back at me. I undergo a transformation, whereas my height increases greatly and so does my magical power.

There are also pink wings onto my back, both wings were glued together by a pink heart. Because of this, I am able to fly.

"A fairy!" The red boy is relished at the sight of me. Just as always, I don't have any reaction to this.

I hold onto my heart staff and point it at the red haired boy. "Super Nova!" I exclaim, and a large spatial room forms, along with spacey tidal waves inside it, constantly damaging the young boy.

He holds onto his sword and stumbles backwards, placing a hand on his chest. "I didn't expect that from you, missy." He says sarcastically. I glare at him.

He jumps up to meet my air height, damn, he's good, and then calls out, "Splash Explosion!" A flame rune appears in my face, before it explodes and deals harm to me.

I fall onto the ground hard, and clasp my hands over my face. "It burns!" I scream, rolling around on the ground. It really did hurt.

Bringing my staff up to my face, the burning immediatly disintegrates. I look back to see him grinning. Immediately, I use my hands to steal energy from him. I can see his eyes widen, and this time it's my time to grin.

"Wh-what? M-my energy... is... gone..." He rasps out, before falling onto the ground unconscious.

"ELSWORD!" His sister screams. She gives me a look of fury, then charges at me full speed.

"Spiral Blade!" She yells and swings her sword upwards, and a large tidal wave emerges from her blade and leaves many cuts onto my body.

I fall and tremble. She looks down at me as if I'm some disgusting monster.

Lowly, I whisper, "Distortion." A small circle of space appears in her place, and she's gone.

"Elesis!" The rest of them scream.

"You bitch! How dare you do that to Elsword and Elesis..." The girl with green hair looks furious. She looked really sweet and nice before.

I smirk, and she looks bewildered. In a second, the Crazy Puppet grabs hold of her torso, then compresses her.

She falls onto the ground. The descend had made no sound, however, because of her flat, squished figure.

"RENA!" The black haired male screams. He looks at me with one eye open, then coughs up blood.

Let's see... I look over to see two more people standing. The traditional girl, along with the girl with silver hair.

"Ferdinand, take care of her." Meanwhile, the traditional girl charges at me with her spear.

She does a sweeping kick and hits me full in the face. My nose starts to bleed, before I get her back, punching her in the face.

She pushes me back onto the ground, and gets on top of me. I rip apart her clothing, leaving a large gap, showing off her abdomen.

She stops for a sudden, and that's my second chance. I tear apart the rest of her dress, leaving her in only a large robe and orange panties.

She screams, then desperately tries to cover herself with the robe.

I catch the silver haired girl's glance for a moment, before I am grabbed by the neck behind. I grab the culprit's hands and try to throw them off, but it's too strong for me. I drop my heart staff, and I can feel the air leaving my body...

My staff reacts, and plants spatial strikes onto the culprit, and they let go. I remember, Joaquin coded a special attack into my staff, I named it "Magic Staff".

I use this chance to turn around and jump into the air. "Guillotine Press!" I shout, and stomp onto the robot's face two times. He disappears, leaving behind 3D cubes, but they disappear too...

"FERDINAND!" The silver haired girl yells. I turn around once more to face her. I channel up all the energy I have left, and let it release. "Energy spurt!" I yell, letting the energy flow out and blast around me, hitting the girl. She lets out a cry, before not ever being heard from me again.

I pant, then look around me. Everyone has fallen, injured. My staff flies around, and I sit on it. It twirls, then soars into the air. "Let's go back to headquarters." I say. My staff starts flying back.

I don't know why, but I haven't heard a response from Joaquin yet. Normally, he would praise me for my work, but I guess not today.

A few minutes later, my staff arrives at headquarters. I get off, then grab it. Pressing my magical pendant, I revert back to my normal, test subject form. I still have a few cuts and bruises, but this is nothing.

I arrive in the hallway, and then into the main room, where my capsule is. "Joaquin?" I call out, looking around me. He isn't anywhere. "Joaqui- MMMMF!"

I feel a hand clasp me from behind, and I'm whipped behind, facing Joaquin, holding a butcher knife.

"Aisha, I did it, I killed them." His knife reflects light, and I see blood splattered all over the tool.

My eyes widen, I'm shocked, I can't believe it...

"Aisha..." He says, starting to laugh like a maniac.

My eyes begin forming tears, I'm scared, I try to crawl away from this freak show...

Joaquin swings the knife down, and I feel an instant shock of pain on my back, and blood flows out like a river.

"AAAH... AHHHHH..." I gargle, blood beginning to seep out from my mouth like drool.

This was my reward.

I just hope you're happy, Joaquin, because...

I'm dead.

* * *

BAD END1: Reward

Play again?


End file.
